Brotherhood of Evil Mutants (Earth-1010)/Gallery
Brotherhood of Mutants Poster.PNG|link=Brotherhood of Evil Mutants (Earth-1010) Magneto.png|Magneto|link=Erik Lehnsherr (Earth-1010) Avalanche.png|Avalanche|link=Dominikos Petrakis (Earth-1010) Black Tom Cassidy.png|Black Tom Cassidy|link=Thomas Cassidy (Earth-1010) Blob.png|Blob|link=Frederick Dukes (Earth-1010) Juggernaut.png|Juggernaut|link=Cain Marko (Earth-1010) Mastermind.png|Mastermind|link=Jason Wyngarde (Earth-1010) Multiple Man.png|Multiple Man|link=James Madrox (Earth-1010) Mystique.png|Mystique|link=Raven Darkholme (Earth-1010) Nitro.png|Nitro|link=Robert Hunter (Earth-1010)v Sabretooth.png|Sabretooth|link=Victor Creed (Earth-1010) Toad.png|Toad|link=Mortimer Toynbee (Earth-1010) Quicksilver.png|Quicksilver (formerly)|link=Pietro Maximoff (Earth-1010) Scarlet Witch.png|Scarlet Witch (formerly)|link=Wanda Maximoff (Earth-1010) Rogue.png|Rogue (formerly)|link=Rogue (Earth-1010) Domino.png|Domino (formerly)|link=Neena Thurman (Earth-1010) Polaris A!.png|Polaris (formerly)|link=Lorna Dane (Earth-1010) Omega Sentinel.png|Omega Sentinel (formerly, alternate past)|link=Karima Shapandar (Earth-1010) Pyro.png|Pyro (formerly)|link=St. John Allerdyce (Earth-1010) AbsorbingMsMarvelsPowers.png|"You call me… Rogue"|link=Proud to Serve (A!) MidAirBattle.png|Ms. Marvel charged against Rogue and pushed her out of the Helicarrier, coming down with her and engaging in a fight mid-air.|link=Proud to Serve (A!) Rogue-Domino-wolverine-and-the-xmen-23207577-400-300.jpg|"Duh, you are kind of slow to have Ms. Marvel’s memories."|link=First Class (A!) DesertMutantBattle.png|X-Men vs Brotherhood of Evil Mutants|link=First Class (A!) BrotherhoodVsBrotherhood.png|Sabretooth vs Domino vs Rogue vs Omega Sentinel|link=First Class (A!) Magneto_(Wolverine_and_the_X-Men).jpg|link=First Class (A!) SwearingRevenge.png|"CURSE YOU SCOTT SUMMERS!!!!!"|link=First Class (A!) ColossusVsJuggernautMaP.png|"Now I am -- The Juggernaut!"|link=Mutant and Proud! (A!) KittyKurtVsRavenToad.png|Kitty Pryde and Nightcrawler vs Mystique and Toad|link=Mutant and Proud! (A!) MagnetoMutantandProud!.jpg|Magneto SurroundedMaP.png|The Brotherhood vs the Utopia Division|link=Mutant and Proud! (A!) AmbushOnUtopia.png|Assault on Utopia Island|link=Mutant and Proud! (A!) HardandSoft.png|Colossus protecting Kitty Pryde and Lockheed from Sabretooth|link=Mutant and Proud! (A!) StormSavesJean.png|Storm saves Jean Grey|link=Mutant and Proud! (A!) Pyro_(Wolverine).jpg|"I could help Rogue attack the X-Men…"|link=Absorbing... (A!) 4 (2).jpg|Rogue walking towards the X-Mansion|link=Absorbing... (A!) Rogue_(Earth-80920)_0056.png|Pyro blasted fire at Rogue, but Iceman pushed her to the ground and was hit instead.|link=Absorbing... (A!) Rogue_(Earth-80920)_0001.png|Rogue saving Iceman|link=Absorbing... (A!) Rogue_(Earth-80920)_0087.png|Rogue attacking Pyro|link=Absorbing... (A!) Rogue_(Earth-80920)_0029.png|Rogue using Storm's powers|link=Absorbing... (A!) Toad_Wolverine.jpg|Toad setting up the explosives|link=Can Be Tamed (A!) Neena_Thurman_(Earth-1010)_0002.png|link=Get Lucky (A!) DominoGetsLucky.png|Domino dodging fireballs|link=Get Lucky (A!) DominoSurroundedbyUtopiaDivision.png|Domino surrounded|link=Get Lucky (A!) PushingKittyAsideGL.png|Domino vs Kitty Pryde|link=Get Lucky (A!) ShootingatKittyGL.png|Domino vs Kitty Pryde|link=Get Lucky (A!) NotSoFastPiotrGL.png|Colossus vs Domino|link=Get Lucky (A!) ImperiusRexGL.png|Namor vs Domino|link=Get Lucky (A!) LeftThemInTheDark.png|Cloak vs Domino|link=Get Lucky (A!) Domino_(Earth-1010).png|"You know that if you try to attack me and I shoot I will hit you, despite I can't really see you."|link=Get Lucky (A!) TheLight!GL.png|Dagger vs Domino|link=Get Lucky (A!) Neena_Thurman_(Earth-1010)_0006.png|Kitty Pryde taking Domino's guns away|link=Get Lucky (A!) RunWC.png|"RUN!!!"|link=Wild Card (A!) GlassAtAvalancheWC.png|Gambit throws a glass at Avalanche|link=Wild Card (A!) StraightforwardPunchWC.png|Rogue vs Avalanche|link=Wild Card (A!) RocksAtSouthernersWC.png|Avalanche vs Rogue and Gambit|link=Wild Card (A!) RoyalFlushWC.png|Gambit vs Avalanche|link=Wild Card (A!) TseekyBoyWC.png|Gambit vs Avalanche|link=Wild Card (A!) NitroVsXMen.png|Nitro vs the X-Men|link=Shadowed... (A!) Nitro_(Earth-1010).png|"A RIBBON WON'T STOP ME!!!!!"|link=Shadowed... (A!) NitroVsWolverineKittyPrydeS....png|Nitro explodes|link=Shadowed... (A!) Katherine_Pryde_(Earth-1010)_0034.png|Kitty Pryde phases on top of Nitro|link=Shadowed... (A!) NitroCapturedShadowed....png|"Let's take Nitro to the Holding Cells"|link=Shadowed... (A!) StormVsJuggernautAvalancheBlobLiG.png|"Get them, Bobby!" IcemanVsBlobLiG.png|Iceman vs Blob JuggyVsKittyLiG.png|"That’s why I should be the one runnin’!" Storm&IcemanVsAvalancheLiG.png|Storm and Iceman vs Avalanche HellfireClubMeetingLiG.png|Hellfire Club Inner Circle Meeting MystiqueVsCannonballB!.png|Mystique kicks Cannonball CannonballVsMystiqueAzazelB!.png|Cannonball attacks Mystique and Azazel UtopiaIslandFaceoffB!.png|Cannonball, Jubilee, Namor and Nightcrawler fight Mystique and Azazel Lorna_Dane_(Earth-1010)_0002.png|"Because I care about you. You get to be in this castle, with me. In my own country." AcolytesTrainingPO.png|Magneto training his Acolytes Remy_LeBeau_(Earth-1010)_0003.png|"Leave with me, Lorna." Lorna_Dane_(Earth-1010).jpg Remy_LeBeau_(Earth-1010)_0042.png|"It’s ok, mon chéri. I never stay long enough in a single place. See you soon, Lorna…" Lorna_Dane_(Earth-1010)_0012.png Lorna_Dane_(Earth-1010)_0009.png|"Lorna, you came back… For me… Are you ready to leave with me?" AcolytesCatchPolarisPO.png|The Acolytes catch Polaris Lorna05h12m21s227.png|"I’ll be waiting for you!" DominoVsMultipleMenMP.png|Domino vs Multiple Men EmmaBlast-MP.png|Emma Frost vs Multiple Men PolarisOutOfControlMP.png|"Enough! STOP! ALL OF YOU!" Polaris_(Assemble!).jpg|"It’s time you stop telling me what to do, who to talk to, what to say…" Lorna-Dane-Polaris-Assemble!-lorna-dane-32466091-378-594.png|"It’s time you stop bossing me around, Magneto. It’s time I make my own life, instead of doing everything you want." Lorna_Dane_(Earth-1010)_0016.png|"I am Lorna Dane! I am Polaris!" Wanda_Maximoff_(Earth-1010)_0010.png|"All I’m gonna say… Is ask you to tell my grandchildren hi for me." HellVsHellfireDD.png|"Oh, brother. You have joined some pathetic mutants?! I thought you were better than that!" MystiqueVsDominusDD.004.png|Mystique vs Dominus AzazelVsIntcinctusLordDD.png|Azazel stabs Intcinctus Lord MystiqueVsMeretrixDD.png|Mystique kills the Meretrix... MeretrixMonsterDD.png|... but she retaliates SatanaSummonsMoreDemonsDD.png|Satana summons more demons OmegaSentinelVsMagnetoProfessorX-Ω.png|"DESTROY… ALL… MUTANTS!" IcemanFreezesOS-Ω.png|Iceman vs Omega Sentinel OSHeatsItUp-Ω.png|"INITIATING HEATING SYSTEMS." OpticBlastAtOS-Ω.png|"How can we fight an enemy who is ready to counter all of our attacks?!" TeamworkCliche-Ω.png|"I know it sounds cliche but let’s try teamwork." MagnetoStopsTheX-Men-Ω.png|"STOP! We need her alive." OmegaSentinelACTIVATED!-Ω.png|Omega Sentinel gets reactivated TheLastBastion-LB.png|The Free Mutants at the Last Bastion RecruitingMagneto-SotF.png|"Very well, Charles. You have a point." GambitSurrenders?-SotF.png|"Sinister, you wanted me, you have me! I’m here!" MystiqueVsSinister-SotF.png|Mystique vs Mr. Sinister GambitVsSinister-SotF.png|"It takes more than bullets, or a harlot’s kiss, to kill Nathaniel Essex!" TheAgeOfApocalypseBegins-SotF.png|"Evolution has been accidental for far too long… And you are accidents that must be corrected out of existence. The age of natural selection is over. Now begins the age of conscious selection. It is time for the grander destiny of Homo Superior to be realized. The test begins... let us see who shall pass. Only those worthy of survival will remain. A new race, cleansed and culled and stronger, awaits… On the other side of Apocalypse." FamineBreaksTheBo-SotF.png|"Ainsi soit-il. I’ll get you back, or I’ll die trying." EverythingTheyBuiltWillFall!-SotF.png|"Everything they’ve built will fall! And from the ashes of their world, we’ll build a better one!" ToMeMyXMen!-SotF.png|"To me, my X-Men!" IFeelAGreatSwellOfPity-SotF.png|"I feel a great swell of pity for the poor soul that comes to my school looking for trouble." PhoenixVsTheBrotherhood-ThePhoenix.png|Phoenix vs the Brotherhood Category:Galleries